Project:Chat/Logs/7 March 2017
03:03 Looks like vague blobs. 03:03 No. 03:03 On diep.io itsle.f 03:03 I'm on Mobile, I can't help. 03:03 no, I mean have we listed that it changed colour scheme? 03:04 SR, man, I mean really. 03:06 Wat?!? 03:06 SR?!? 03:06 what is wrong with the popping out and in and out?!? 03:11 Why does the new wordmark only show here? 03:12 Hi 03:12 hi 03:12 <Özün Oldun> Bot is initialized 03:12 Hi man 03:12 :) 03:13 Let's all stay in chat. Maybe we can do another Sandbox 03:13 ? 03:13 What do you mean playing another sandbox? 03:14 are you playing diep.io 03:14 ? 03:16 I mean we could do another Sandbox. And no. 03:16 What's up guys! 03:17 ... 03:25 This update sucks. 03:25 Trying to start a diep.io-riot. 03:28 Spaaaaammmm 03:28 Did you see the update? 03:28 03:31 Anyone alive? 03:31 ja? No? Banan? A? 03:32 Did you see the update? 03:32 03:35 Did you see the update? 03:36 I have seen the update, yes. 03:36 And I asked Ursuul to change the front page's poll to ask about just that. 03:36 Now comes my task of trying to persuade the dev to make our wiki the official wiki 03:37 Real quickly, does anyone in here know how exactly to spell the dev's name? 03:38 I got no clue... 03:38 Zeach that's how I remember it looking probably wrong though 03:39 that's what im thinking too, but since I'm directly addressing him and asking him to make our wiki the official one, I can't screw this shit up 03:39 Ill check 03:39 gotta be on me best behavior :3 03:40 Lol 03:40 Oh no 03:41 That's not good... 03:41 WELL SPIT IT OUT ALREADY ._. 03:41 Something broke reddit 03:42 Like really bad 03:42 its Zeach 03:42 CALLED IT! 03:44 I thought so. 03:45 it is Zeach? 03:45 ok good 03:45 otherwise this is gonna be a shitload of awkward 03:46 Are you guys having trouble on reddit by any chance? 03:46 im editing a post, so no 03:47 Only the diep.io one is having problems for some reason 03:48 BLAME TEH HOST 03:48 (eh) 03:49 Guys I got to go so bye 03:50 Bye 03:52 Er.. 03:52 Anyone here? 03:52 no 03:52 im busy seeing real diep stats 03:53 body damage rn 03:54 I got killed by the Defender after making all the Polygons in the Sandbox Pentagons. 03:55 O M G 03:55 Guess who i found? 03:55 He isn't dead. 03:55 Zeach? 03:55 I have a feeling i will get a lot of hate for saying his name. 03:55 No. 03:55 It's someone on the wiki. 03:55 Zathus? 03:56 Starts with an S 03:56 And ends with a P. 03:56 Good thing it's not me. 03:57 Chat full? 03:57 I don't know. 03:57 No 03:57 Who is it? 03:57 I FOUND SFU. 03:57 User:SomeoneFedUp 03:57 Who is... 03:57 He's on a wiki. 03:57 Where? 03:57 Who is he/she? 03:57 http://halloweenmovie.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8904 03:57 wait, wasn't he like rifleman or something. 03:57 ._. 03:57 Lol no. 03:58 -crickets chirp- 03:58 Sandbox anyone? 03:58 -raises hand- 03:59 I'm a bit bored. Hi SR 03:59 diep.io/#D26778C6BB3050EE410955 03:59 diep.io/#D283253BBB303A6FC1D842 03:59 ._. 03:59 Ok I'll go yours 04:00 Gotta go. 04:00 ? 04:01 Nice 04:02 I prefer all bullets. 04:02 Wait gotta eat dinner. 04:03 At the same time. 04:05 Ok. 04:05 Dominator is arena closers bane. 04:05 And vice versa. 04:08 Sniperman, who exactly are you an alt of? 04:08 You can PM the answer if you want to. 04:08 oh my god 04:08 For secrecy 04:08 polygons look beautiful with the color black 04:09 teamerz what is the hotkey for opening the console 04:09 u should know 04:09 but i dont ._. 04:10 Wait you saw the PM? 04:10 I did 04:11 oh god 04:11 black guardian 04:11 lmao 04:11 WHY IS NO ONE RESPONDING TO MEH 04:11 (shakesfists) 04:12 wot 04:12 ursuul 04:12 can u go on diep yet 04:12 iz importat 04:14 I am writing the post addressed to zeach right now 04:15 PEOPLE HAVE YET TO TELL ME WHAT THE CONSOLE HOTKEY IS ._. 04:16 Ftotallynot12 04:17 oh so it's not diep's actual console 04:17 it's just chrome's console 04:17 u can still change a lot of shit from diep in it 04:17 xd 04:17 such as polygons hp *cough* i mean color 04:19 Squares have 10 health, eh? 04:19 Wow 04:19 y 04:19 o 04:19 yeh hang on 04:19 Come to think of it, HOW IN THE ACTUAL HELL did someone generate the base numbers that our wikis says?> 04:19 triangles have 30 04:19 pentagons have 100 04:19 alpha pentagons have 3k 04:19 ALL BOSSES have 3k 04:19 spare MAYBE fallen booster 04:19 dominators have approx 6.2k hp 04:20 How did we come up with our original numbers? 04:20 wanna know why? 04:20 Now I feel like not asking Zeach to make us the official wiki 04:20 because people assumed the normal bullet not upgraded was 1 damage 04:20 All of our shit is wrong 04:21 SFU was wrong aswell. 04:21 and here I was about to ask zeach to make us the official wiki 04:21 nah SM 04:21 we got health wrong 04:21 big deal 04:21 And damage 04:21 body damage wrong 04:21 by a lot 04:21 and armor 04:21 Gamepedia got most everything wrong lol 04:21 yeah so we got mechanics wrong 04:21 but no one compares to us in info 04:21 also um 04:21 literally we have the most period 04:21 true true 04:21 so it doesn’t matter 04:21 the basic tank has like 60-90 hp 04:21 so.. 04:21 btw wanna read what I'm writing so far? 04:22 keep in mind the formatting won't show 04:22 nvm 04:22 text is too long 04:22 i'll link you afterwards 04:23 k 04:23 ’sup SR 04:24 ursuuuuul 04:24 can u go on diep yet 04:24 diet* 04:25 nu 04:25 hang on 04:25 goddamit ursuul 04:25 diep.io/#D283253BBB303A6FC1D842 04:25 ' 04:25 (slap.gif goes here) 04:26 also u can literally change the colors of everything in the console 04:27 well yeah 04:27 you can change anything with dev tools 04:27 like I can fake user-rights-log reports easily 04:27 ye but its not dev toolz 04:27 just change the text in dev 04:27 screenshot 04:27 ye it iz 04:27 nu 04:27 console=dev tools 04:27 iz just console bs 04:28 dev tools would be modding the game 04:28 just different browser namez 04:28 like the stats and everything 04:28 well ye but Chrome also calls the Console dev toolz 04:28 as does Safari 04:28 well i dont 04:28 >:( 04:28 Ok bored. 04:28 �� 04:28 cya Meg 04:28 btw guess wat 04:28 i found 3 pink pentagons in domination today 04:28 with the dev tools 04:28 :-) 04:29 so now we cant believe any screenshots ursuul 04:29 xd 04:30 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 04:30 dis is y 04:30 we don’t believe da Orange Penta shotz 04:30 I’m still skeptical of Green Penta 04:30 cuz I’ve not ever seen it & evidence is scarce 04:31 but I know for a fact that Green Triangle is real 04:31 only Green Polygon I’ve ever found 04:31 never found a green square 04:31 but so many people have that I believe in t 04:31 it* 04:31 but ursuul 04:31 wat if a legit person shows up with a orange penta pic 04:31 then he needs more than hearsay 04:31 needs multiple witnesses 04:32 like green Square 04:32 wat if its me >:( 04:32 Mwa ha ha... 04:32 ’sup Zath 04:33 y u no reply 04:33 2 update 04:33 What do you mean? 04:33 I knew about the update lol 04:33 WE HAZ UPDATE 04:33 oh ._. 04:33 nu 04:33 not that update lol 04:33 I left a message on ye wall on DCoW 04:33 about da things i changed 04:33 I fixed the Alpha Pentagon inconsistency on the page earlier today too. 04:33 Ok cool. 04:33 I saw 04:34 thx fam 04:34 I probably read it. 04:34 I am finalizing the message to zeach right about now... 04:34 o lort 04:34 pls don’t be childish 04:34 like srsly 04:34 need to make good impression 04:34 yeah no shit dude 04:34 How do you contact them. Gravi wants me to get behind achievement names lmao 04:34 dat wont happen ursuul 04:34 xd 04:34 uhh 04:34 I’m just sayin’ cuz sometimes you ain’t serious when you should be lul 04:34 Not like it'll fucking work 04:34 dang flabbit temz 04:34 well he said he's checking the subreddit for feedback about the color scheme 04:34 well Zath 04:34 so now is a great time to ask him shit 04:34 SR sent email 04:34 but got nothing 04:34 so basically he hates us 04:34 Exactly 04:35 Senpai will never notice us ;-; 04:35 (sad2) 04:35 (sad2) 04:35 3fast9u 04:35 About 9 months ago I sent word to him of the fan ideas page back before DCoW existed. 04:35 No reply. 04:35 Nothing added. 04:35 rip 04:35 Mwa ha ha. 04:35 I hate that he makes Gamepedia official 04:35 fuck gamepedia 04:35 When its like four years behind lmao 04:35 well more like 3 months 04:36 I remember our main argument being when Mothership was added, they said it still only had 3 gamemodes. 04:36 but yeah where they’re not behind it’s cuz they stole from us 04:36 lol 04:36 Because Mothership was the fourth. 04:36 OH SPEAKING OF DCoW 04:36 o lord 04:36 Its the reason Rifleman became a thing. 04:36 should I include a little link to that in the message? 04:36 Not like hes around anymore. 04:36 actually he is 04:36 came back a week ago 04:36 like some fly 04:36 Oh really? 04:36 swatted him real fast 04:36 left 04:36 If you want to Smg lol 04:36 yea he came in for two seconds and then got electrocuted 04:36 ^ 04:37 fly zapper 04:37 now he's fried chicken 04:37 I’m like Mike Pence 04:37 But for a good impression should he actually give a shit, tell him to look at my stuff. Not to brag, but many people consider my pages of utmost quality on the conception wikia. 04:37 LOL 04:37 ye but he shouldnt 04:37 well Zath I would pick the /best/ one 04:37 XD 04:37 because it would rip his brain apart to code that shit 04:37 not like, one with too much backstory 04:37 he won’t get into it 04:37 Oh RIP then 04:38 like one that is pure utilitarianism 04:38 Link him to Leviathan 04:38 but awesome 04:38 Lol 04:38 pic the contest winners 04:38 pick* 04:38 ^ 04:38 too many 04:38 will be spammed 04:38 There were eight 04:38 gotta pick da /one/ 04:38 yeah but you know how hard it is to reach him 04:38 then make a contest between all contest winners 04:38 Maybe not Polygons or Tears of Panzer... or Fortress Mode... 04:38 how he ignores us 04:38 and see which wins 04:38 if he has a LIST of things 04:38 he’ll be even more likely to ignore 04:38 needs to be concise 04:38 honestly 04:38 link him to leviathan 04:38 thats all 04:38 I vote if one page gets sent, its Leviathan. 04:39 yep 04:39 dewit then 04:39 if Sm ain’t ded yet 04:39 Probably the most realistic page on the wiki in terms of Diep. 04:39 ^ 04:39 gud 04:39 spare maybe septashot 04:39 das good 04:39 but that boss suks 04:39 so 04:39 o btw 04:39 after Panzer event is ova 04:39 will keep theme Zath? 04:39 Cuz it looks kewl 04:39 Nothing super fucking crazy and beyond his coding like Archprophet, but no simpleton shit like Lancer lol 04:39 Meh. 04:39 Maybe. 04:40 or at least keep the red accent 04:40 iz gud 04:40 Wish Gravi would resize it so there were banners on each side. 04:40 aye 04:40 Or just remove them entirely. 04:40 keeping Emberfall or nah? 04:40 Yeah. That'll stay. 04:40 Looks pretty good. 04:40 And its not super disracting. 04:40 If you want to uninstall it, just do it through ImportJS (don’t remove Common.js configs cuz it can be reinstalled L8r) 04:40 o kewl 04:40 I thought it looked good too 04:41 Tankbulb also became an official page ha ha 04:41 official page? 04:41 in all honesty i would ask him to add hexagons 04:41 Well official unofficial page 04:41 Like its a page on DCoW. 04:41 (confusion) 04:41 http://diepio-conception.wikia.com/wiki/Tankbulb 04:42 ye I know iz a page 04:42 but confused about officiality 04:42 also SFU is back at it again in the shadows 04:42 Oh boy. 04:42 yeh 04:42 SFU had it all wrong too tho 04:42 been contacting members off-Wiki 04:42 lol 04:42 so you cant really call him a useful contributor anymore 04:42 I’d love to see the look on his face 04:42 can you? 04:43 nah 04:43 my only compliment to him 04:43 was that he was an excellent editor 04:43 YEEEEEEEE FUCK SFU 04:43 with factual info 04:43 now... 04:43 poof 04:43 gone 04:43 Kek 04:43 (kek) 04:43 now hes just a regular joe 04:43 (almost accidentally wrote joke) 04:43 I really need to learn all these emotes 04:43 A regular joe with a horrible reputation 04:43 lol Zath 04:43 go here: MediaWiki:Emoticons 04:43 Therefore he is a horrible joe 04:43 Well 04:44 oh tahts true. 04:44 IT'S DONE 04:44 horrible joe 04:44 https://www.reddit.com/r/Diepio/comments/5xyfn3/opinion_poll_on_the_new_diep_scheme_made_just_for/ 04:44 also Temz; Joke is probs more accurate lol 04:44 o lord 04:44 horrible joke 04:44 xd 04:44 (oven) 04:45 oh god 04:45 what 04:45 >Hello Mr. All-Mighty Developer of Diep.io, 04:45 DID I MESS SOMETHING UP 04:45 damn it Sm 04:45 ok i edit day 04:45 dat* 04:45 RIGHT OFF THE BAT 04:45 lmao 04:45 U DIDNT INCLUDE LEVIATHAN GODDAMIT 04:46 also Temz 04:46 after Panzer month 04:46 is ova 04:46 ye 04:46 we should all do Re:Zero profile pics 04:46 Commented lol 04:46 Okay I deleted the post 04:46 good guy Zath 04:46 entirely 04:46 Sm wtf 04:46 no ursuul 04:46 What 04:46 w h y 04:46 dats like 04:46 horrible idea 04:46 I'll redo it 04:46 I copied all the text 04:46 Why 04:46 nu Temz 04:46 dont worry 04:46 You can edit it 04:46 it would be kewl 04:46 LOL 04:46 nono 04:46 n0 04:47 h0rrible 04:47 idea 04:47 Fuck gotta copy my text now 04:47 lol 04:47 but much Animu 04:47 muh* 04:47 feccin’ 04:47 Lol 04:47 auto correct 04:47 Hey 04:47 ey 04:48 Oh look its the color thief. *eyebrow raise* 04:48 04:48 (lenny) 04:48 https://www.reddit.com/r/Diepio/comments/5xygbj/opinion_poll_on_the_new_diep_scheme_made_just_for/ 04:48 Oh hey Nobellion 04:48 ok i fixed it 04:48 rip Z-Man’s originality 04:48 Ah yes, the original lenny emote 04:48 I actually have a reddit account 04:48 How r you 04:48 but never post 04:48 U STILL DIDNT INCLUDE THE LEVIATHAN GODDAMMIT 04:48 Same 04:48 same 04:48 Re-commented 04:48 Nah screw Leviathan 04:48 Just link to the wiki 04:48 Its chill enough 04:49 someone took Ursuul ;-; 04:49 bastards 04:49 ok did I do good on that post? 04:49 Z, let's roleplay I'm you 04:49 I’ll look 04:49 Hey Ursuul 04:49 PLEASE TELL MEH I DID GOOD ;-; 04:49 (sad2) 04:49 My most active subreddit is ClashRoyale lol 04:49 Post and comment there daily 04:49 (lenny) 04:49 Wow 04:49 u did good sm 04:49 That is me 04:49 (xd) 04:49 DXDXDXD 04:50 >we as a Wiki are very 04:50 VERY WHAT 04:50 Time to go and play some Clash Royal 04:50 SM 04:50 WHERE 04:50 LOL 04:50 WHERE IS A SUBJECT MISSING 04:50 >We as a wiki are very 04:50 I EDITED A LOT OF SHIT 04:50 search that 04:50 SHOW ME 04:50 bottom of first paragraph of letter to Zeach 04:50 SHIT 04:50 I FORGOT TO FINISH THAT SENTENCE 04:50 Nice 04:50 (clap) 04:50 (clap) 04:51 Lol 04:51 (sad) 04:51 2fast4u 04:51 ._. 04:51 XD 04:51 we need a speed gif 04:51 Yee 04:51 (sanik) 04:51 also I need to work on Main Page 04:51 (sonic) 04:51 "Oh look Im Zathus and Im an indecisive piece of shit who gave up everything" 04:51 both your editor of month thing & the left column 04:51 needs to be cleaned up 04:51 uh 04:51 k fam 04:51 Re-re-link it when done Smg 04:51 Wat u mean Ursuul? 04:52 So I can re-re-comment 04:52 thats totally u zathus 04:52 I’m redoing the Main Page 04:52 K 04:52 Ohhh 04:52 to have page navs 04:52 n shiet 04:52 need 2 get off ass 04:52 & werk 04:52 fixed it 04:52 nonoo i just edited it 04:52 I'm working on Editor of Month thing 04:53 I was gonna edit the title the first time I deleted it but chose not to 04:53 Wat you mean by Left Column tho? 04:53 me> 04:53 ? 04:53 nvm 04:53 Ursuul, wat u mean? 04:54 hey. 04:54 Je suis confused 04:54 I'm spazzing out trying to find more errors in my post. 04:54 left column 04:54 as in 04:54 (autism) 04:54 So I've been playing a lot of Binding of Isaac recently. 04:54 04:54 Really has judged a lot of my pages on DCoW lmao 04:54 everything center on the Main Page 04:54 not the right column modules 04:54 chat was full, so id better get in on it. 04:54 oh 04:54 even zathus's ere. 04:54 Wat you want me to do on Saturday? 04:54 what is that Z-Man? 04:54 Have like four bosses based off of bosses from Antibirth (a mod for Rebirth) 04:54 don't move the poll on the front page 04:54 I won’t 04:54 if that's what you 04:54 you're talking about&* 04:54 poll will stay 04:54 but the style 04:55 will be redone 04:55 Do you not know what Binding of Isaac is? 04:55 Wow. 04:55 Ook 04:55 & the left column will be completely overhauled 04:55 yeah ive seen binding of isaac 04:55 hey Zathus 04:55 both rebirth and normal 04:55 do you want 2 be News Team? 04:55 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Binding_of_Isaac_(video_game) 04:55 Hm... 04:55 thx 04:55 didnt zathus like abandon this wiki doe 04:55 That would require me to be more active. 04:55 .-.' 04:55 We should make the content page width a bit wider so it doesn't look too conjested 04:55 sigh, elarmadillos destroying my wiki... 04:55 ban em 04:55 (eh) 04:55 well yes it would require that you keep up to date on stuff & write about it on RotM 04:56 Armadillo is kind of not even low key a piece of shit. 04:56 He is 04:56 is he still banned 04:56 or has it expired 04:56 of course he's not low key 04:56 I think 04:56 On DCoW yes 04:56 but he's doing good edits, that are not really... 04:56 btw zathus 04:56 he tried to use an alt here 04:56 I gave his alt a INF ban 04:56 i banned an alt of armadillo 04:56 Teamz cracked on him pretty hard, ha ha. 04:56 that got banned by Nobel 04:56 also zathus 04:56 Not sure bout original acc 04:56 WIKIA staff banned him across wikia 04:56 Lol 04:56 ouch 04:56 yep 04:56 >:) 04:56 da fuq did he do? 04:56 *deserved it 04:56 no idea 04:57 I mean I know he's a shitface and all that 04:57 probably being an asshole 04:57 but I mean what specifically did it 04:57 and my wiki's completely glitchy, 04:57 Prob being an armadillo 04:57 w8 wat 04:57 no way 04:57 the change log won't even update 04:57 He would harass users, give nothing but negative feedback, call people nazis when he didn't agree with them, etc.. 04:57 he’s banned everywhere? 04:57 Yep 04:57 classic 04:57 04:57 its marked on his profile ursuul 04:57 hOly shit 04:57 wikia just hit it's point of no return? 04:57 didnt you see? 04:57 He called you, Ursuul, a nazi on his message wall. 04:57 well yeah 04:57 (laugh8) 04:57 but that’s his free speech 04:57 Indeed he is. 04:57 you’re allowed to call me a nazi lol 04:58 Well I did claim that Ursuul was hitler before 04:58 ^ 04:58 LOL 04:58 WASH HERE 04:58 WAS I WRONG??? 04:58 kappa 04:58 Look its written on his profile 04:58 (grin) 04:58 "This user is currently blocked across the Fandom network." 04:58 link plox 04:58 WSJ here 04:58 That's offensive 04:58 oh god 04:58 pls don’t cut my funding 04:58 imma brb real fast for snax 04:58 What was I talking about again? 04:58 armadillos blocked? 04:58 everywhere? 04:58 yep 04:58 universal banned 04:58 Ah yes, Binding of Isaac inspiring my bosses. 04:58 Yee 04:59 video games always inspire bosses 04:59 (eh) 04:59 what'd he do? 04:59 Yeah, made like four dudes based off of bosses from a mod. 04:59 Anyway, I'm gonna go work on some stuff, ciao 04:59 good lad Nobel 04:59 Hmm. 04:59 if you keep working hard you’ll get admin in no time 04:59 Wallflower is probably my lost legit and close to home (Diep.io) idea out of all of them, because he's very simple in comparison to most of my shit. 04:59 all* of ur shit 04:59 could you link to it plox 04:59 *most 05:00 *all 05:00 Hey, zathus and ursuul, wadda i need to do to be admin, any specific pages i could work on? 05:00 Keep in mind that simple compared to my stuff still means multi-phase but restricted to one attack type per phase 05:00 well Robot 05:00 http://diepio-conception.wikia.com/wiki/Wallflower 05:00 My most simple boss concept is probably Minion Horde 05:01 Because its just a giant moving blob of hundreds of Factory minions moving as a horde. 05:01 I actually almost ended your Internship because of inactivity, but you started adding images & editing the new update pages 05:01 ye but zathus 05:01 You need more maturity I think 05:01 Maturaty? 05:01 all of ur stuff is still impossible to make in diep 05:01 so it doesnt matter 05:01 xd 05:01 Kek 05:01 Zeach just needs to be better at coding. 05:01 damn it Robot lol 05:01 (lenny) 05:01 what? 05:02 also Z-Man 05:02 good page 05:02 ye but 05:02 am reading 05:02 diep would start lagging like HELL if he did implement your shit 05:02 so 05:02 ^ 05:02 Im no novice myself. If I undertook the responsibilty of learning coding, I could probably make Minion Horde easy. 05:02 pls nu lag 05:02 Quote: "He called me a, kid!" ~spongebob 05:02 o rly 05:02 doubt it zathus 05:02 xd 05:02 OH ROBOT DO I HAVE A STORY FOR YOU 05:02 well, always depends what kind of coding you use 05:02 o lord 05:02 :) 05:02 some is easier than others 05:02 :D 05:02 also 05:02 Temz 05:03 his account ain’t disabled 05:03 he just got VSTF banned 05:03 they’re usually temporary 05:03 i said banned tho 05:03 not disabled 05:03 im done with Moth 05:03 Month 05:03 do i actually get story or.... 05:03 o 05:03 Give me werk ursuul 05:03 also Nobel 05:03 yee 05:03 Back when Apentashot was running for staff position, I posted a link to that part of the Spongebob movie where Spongebob thinks he wins the title of Manager, but told him to replace Mr. Krab's face with my profile icon, and Squidwards with SuperRobot's. 05:03 work on Weekly Update 05:04 K 05:04 hi ursuula 05:04 the Editor of the Month module doesn’t match theme 05:04 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1158153#143 05:04 so I may redo it 05:04 Because there was only one Rollback space left (we had a different system) 05:04 kk 05:04 XD 05:04 I'll make it themier 05:04 dw 05:04 onn it now 05:04 oh 05:04 thanks SR 05:04 good news 05:04 That=HaLaRiOuS 05:04 But yeah, Wallflower is one of those inspired bosses. 05:04 From BoI: Antibirth 05:04 SR go to PM 05:04 Based off of a boss called the Reap Creep. 05:05 4 Bot password 05:05 k im going 05:05 2much people 05:05 bai 05:05 o 05:05 rip 05:05 bai senpai ;-; 05:05 (wave) 05:05 Oh, btw, am i actually gonna get something to work on so i get to be intern still, or... 05:05 Robot, you need to edit more & act more mature 05:05 Act more mature? 05:05 Chat is so crowded. 05:06 (tear) 05:06 Teamerz is a proven social outcast 05:06 kappa 05:06 Yes. It’s usually not an issue, but for Staff there is a standard. 05:06 like... 05:06 OH DO I HAVE A STORY FOR YOU 05:06 again 05:06 oh dear 05:07 bring i on 05:07 PLAY IT BABY 05:07 Son of Ships is Miss Lovey Dove right? 05:07 Sounds funny. 05:07 yes 05:07 Really? 05:07 OK STORY TIME 05:07 Cool. 05:07 I fixed the MP Month thing (sorta) 05:07 I thought fallen fighter was miss lovey dove. 05:07 both are 05:07 or... thay all are!! 05:07 yes 05:07 multiple alts 05:07 Yesterday she comes into chat asking me to rig Sentinel elections. Not sure if she was serious or not, but take that at your discretion. 05:07 (wow) 05:07 (woh) 05:07 Thought it was related cuz she was underaged. :/ 05:08 (woah) 05:08 (mindblown) 05:08 (wat) 05:08 (nuke) 05:08 well das really fishy 05:08 (rainbowfrog) 05:08 well, i ruined it. 05:08 Then she blamed me for saying the wiki didnt have a lenny emote. 05:08 uh 05:08 did she blow a gasket 05:08 how recent was this? 05:08 So like I said, whether you think shes serious or not is your idea. 05:08 Did you save a copy of chat? 05:09 Like yesterday. 05:09 wtf 05:09 we don’t even do elections anymore lol 05:09 ikr 05:09 LOL 05:09 Again, what do you mean by immature ursuul? 05:09 that's what I was about to say 05:09 FANTASTIC 05:09 SR stop having a seizure 05:09 ban 'em 05:09 XD 05:09 kappa 05:09 Robot 05:09 for example 05:09 Shows how fucking uninformed and independant I am 05:09 Uh hu. 05:09 LMAO 05:09 you went on a 30 reply conversation with yourself & your alt 05:09 like...what the fuck 05:09 umm. 05:09 Zathus is AN INDEPENDENT WOMAN - AND SHE DON'T NEED NO MAN 05:10 I was bored. 05:10 What 05:10 *snaps fingers* 05:10 ._. 05:10 I’m an independent fish who don’t need no bicycle 05:10 I found it halarious. 05:10 XD 05:10 �� 05:10 Speaking of fish 05:10 oh god 05:11 Kappa 05:11 Ok, starting now, while i am admin/intern, I will be more mature. 05:11 please don’t tell me how much you need a bath Sm 05:11 HELLO ASSAILANTS 05:11 Oh rip 05:11 *keks archprophet* 05:11 When I'm not admin, I'll be back to my old RANDOM self. 05:11 K? 05:11 Speaking of baths, just the other day I took a 4 hour bath in the most delicious mac-n-cheese. 05:11 I have to come to convert you. 05:11 Shit was so good - I want to do it again. 05:11 3. 05:11 2. 05:11 (ew) 05:11 aw 05:11 1. 05:12 (ugh) 05:12 I figured I should expand my reaches to outside of DCoW 05:12 DAMN IT 05:12 Hello everybody!! 05:12 Join my cause or die 05:12 Sounds good to me archprophet 05:12 What cause? 05:12 o 05:12 will there be snacks 05:12 FREEING PANZER, OH HO HO 05:12 Do you not know who I am? 05:12 oh oh 05:12 That means what exactly? 05:12 will there be kool aid? 05:12 ... 05:13 I like cults that offer amenities 05:13 It's booring being normal. 05:13 .__. 05:13 then go back to being your usual self 05:13 So uh... Mr. Archprophet, who is this Panzer pushover guy? Does he sell hot dogs, cause I have five dollars and I'm really hungry ._. 05:13 But I like admins. 05:13 just be aware that it may result in termination of your internship 05:13 well 05:13 ... 05:13 it’s your choice then 05:13 I am the feared, analytical mastermind known as the Archprophet, head of the Cult of Panzer and future ruler of the Diep.io realm after the Great Dark One, Panzer, has been freed. 05:13 I'm *this* close 05:13 Didnt think there were still 05:13 *this* 05:13 o 05:13 mortals out there who haven't heard of me... 05:13 but does your cult offer health insurance 05:14 I've heard of you - I just have no idea what Panzer is 05:14 *this* --> - 05:14 (eh) 05:14 Or card games 05:14 ._. 05:14 Or Wi-Fi? 05:14 Panzer is the God of the Realm, and creator of the everything that is Diep.io... 05:14 I mean 05:14 Do you have a business card Mr. Archprophet? 05:14 life insurance at least 05:14 :o 05:14 I'm going editting. 05:14 Thinking otherwise is heretical. 05:14 (heretical) 05:14 ^ 05:14 Business card: 05:14 Wow 05:14 Tally-ho and all that rubbish... 05:15 sigh... 05:15 bai 05:15 *this* close. 05:15 Does Panzer have sexy Necromancers? 05:15 As usual with the Archprophet, I'll let this play out. 05:15 Sure he does. Why not? 05:15 I can make that happen if you'll join me. 05:15 Can I become a Necromancer? 05:15 can I be his waifu 05:16 Re-read above statement. 05:16 ^no 05:16 y not hto 05:16 No Ursuul. You can't. 05:16 Okay, where do I sign up? 05:16 ARCHPROPHET!!!!!!!!!!!!! 05:16 (sad1) 05:16 b-but 05:16 NOOOO!!!! 05:16 Oh it's this TOTMG kid. 05:16 Check main page Ursuul 05:16 Lol 05:16 ^lol 05:16 lol 05:16 wut 05:16 smg 05:16 Nobel 05:16 dont join panzehr 05:16 can ye wait 05:16 cuz I’m probs gonna steam roller all of your changes 05:16 panzehr = panzer btw 05:17 once chat quiets down I’ll away to work on it 05:17 Panzer does not have an h 05:17 I'm joining Panzer - he gave me his business card and it says he throws pizza parties with sexy Necromancers 05:17 I added the h on purpose 05:17 lol 05:17 I’m leaving da cult, he wouldn’t let me be his waifu (sad3) 05:17 Hey, I found something to do, but first, 05:17 Archprophet Hi. I am an Archprophet. I live in a tower. I laugh and sell life insurance, hot dogs and card games. 05:17 & he doesn’t offer health insurance 05:17 The business card 05:17 ofc not 05:17 Good. You will recieve the Cultist of Panzer tag and Medal shortly, SMG. 05:17 What about Dental? 05:17 he kills ppl 05:17 well 05:17 Yes. Dental too. 05:17 Hmmmm 05:17 asks his millions of minions to kill ppl 05:17 Are we adding images of the tanks in the new color scheme? 05:17 still same concept 05:17 Well I never cared about my own hygene 05:17 so I dont care 05:17 Post-humous dental. 05:18 I have millions of minions who have killed millions of people. Join me or be a member of the latter party. 05:18 Are we adding images of the tanks in the new color scheme? 05:18 ok 05:18 FREE PIZZA AND HOT NECROS - WHO DARES SAY NO TO SUCH AN OFFER? 05:18 not yet Robot 05:18 Why not? 05:18 cuz Zeach may rollback the scheme 05:18 so hold off 05:18 But it's historu. 05:18 *history 05:19 We want all information, no? 05:19 then upload them if you want, or save them 05:19 I myself do not mind the new colors. It is clearly the result of Panzer beginning to break his chains. 05:19 but if he suddenly undoes all the colors 05:19 Thinking otherwise is HERETICAL 05:19 then all that work will have to be reversed 05:19 HERETICAL 05:19 so 05:19 How about, we add them to a page, 05:19 Well his chains suck visually then; no offense Panzer 05:19 a singl page, or, 05:19 lol 05:19 ey Arch 05:19 would you say it’s... 05:19 HARAM? 05:19 05:19 if NOT falling to the dark side is heresy 05:19 (haram) 05:19 then calling it heresy is a complement 05:19 Then the Archprophet MUST sell life insurance if Panzer's coming right? 05:19 lol 05:19 we do all the pages, and if we dont do in time, we reverse my edits? 05:20 panzer iz coming 05:20 Yes. Cultists eill 05:20 we can't stop that 05:20 *will not die 05:20 good idea? 05:20 Robot 05:20 Yea? 05:20 Tell Panzer that Life Insurance is a scam anyways and it makes you tons of money 05:20 but we can do something 05:20 You may replace the images if you want 05:20 So he must sell life insurance. 05:20 something called 05:20 FIGHT BACK 05:20 but you must put the old images into the page itself somewhere 05:20 Hide and seek 05:20 Or so you think, TOTMG boy! 05:20 Fight? 05:20 lol 05:20 Replace, no, I mean add the extra image, 05:20 Why fight a cool person? 05:20 Ok then.... 05:20 (eh) 05:20 Like in the polygon pages. 05:20 smallsu have no idea... 05:20 wut 05:20 sure add pages then 05:20 images* 05:21 wtf I can't make text small 05:21 smalltest/small 05:21 On each individual page? 05:21 TOTM you have been living under a rock 05:21 Why be an enemy to that which cannot die? That was my logic in conducting this train of demise... This dance of death, oh ho ho! 05:21 Chat Tags were removed due to bugs 05:21 hahahaha 05:21 oh right 05:21 The might of Panzer is some good shit mates! I suggest you join before he kills you, or I kill you for him .-. 05:21 No! 05:21 On each individual page? 05:21 yeah but he has some shitty incentives fam 05:21 Kill pages? 05:21 DOESN’T EVEN OFFER SNACKS! 05:21 SMG you will be a powerful asset... 05:21 I JUST SAID HE OFFERS PIZZA 05:21 yes/no 05:22 I like Cheezels. 05:22 o 05:22 IT'S ON HIS CARD 05:22 he does? 05:22 z_z 05:22 what kind of pizza? 05:22 *puts hand to forehead* 05:22 it's a pizza party - gotta have em all 05:22 is Pinapple pizza banned 05:22 because Pinapple pizza is (haram2) 05:22 nu uh 05:22 heh 05:22 hee 05:22 pineapples are the shit 05:22 haahahahahhaa 05:22 please? 05:22 Robot 05:22 HAHAHAHAHAHA 05:23 ... 05:23 Oh yeah. Archprophet Hi. I am an Archprophet. I live in a tower. I laugh and sell life insurance, hot dogs and card games, along with dental, any pizza and......... 05:23 Lol 05:23 well, it's definitely not because of the harambe thing 05:23 or haram 05:23 He does live in a tower. 05:23 whatever 05:23 What's the last thing the Archprophet sells? 05:24 Guess. 05:24 Specfically the Tower of Gladii or 'Tower of Swords'. 05:24 a tank 05:24 cuz he hates them 05:24 NO! 05:24 Because Gladii is sword in Latin. 05:24 all who eat pineapple pizza will be sentenced to death 05:24 ^ 05:24 Ok Zathus, but what's the thing the Archprophet sells? 05:24 I like Hawaiian. 05:24 damn Chat is blowing up 05:24 yao 05:24 WE HAVE A HERETIC 05:24 Okay, I TOTALLY don't eat pineapple pizza cause it's really good 05:24 hi boisssssssssssss 05:25 THIS GUY PUTS PINEAPPLE ON HIS PIZZA 05:25 BURN THE WITCH 05:25 Urssull, i added a beutyful gradient 05:25 NO 05:25 to what? 05:25 Dont burn my new members. 05:25 HAWAII PIZZA IS AMAZING 05:25 Mp Month 05:25 9 people. What's the last thing the Archprophet sells? GUESS NOW! 05:25 I am immune to fire 05:25 suck it 05:25 same 05:25 Yes it is Mother of Ships. Yes it is. 05:25 pretty good 05:25 i ilike pineapple on my pizza 05:25 I may use it across page 05:25 I am immune to death. Panzer revives those he sees fit to continue living. 05:25 Arch 05:25 * TOTMGsRock just watches as they argue about eating pineapple pizza being liable to execution 05:25 Do I count? 05:26 Especially Stuffed Crust. 05:26 Did u join my cult yet 05:26 FINALLY the health insurance! 05:26 this is what I’m talking about 05:26 AHA!!! 05:26 erm 05:26 Panzer offers FREE life insurance 05:26 robot guy 05:26 xd 05:26 No. You are a false messiah, Son. 05:26 respawn insurance isn't exactly health/life insurance 05:26 whoag 05:26 Please guess what Panzer sells. 05:26 GREAT!! COMPUTER WON'T LOAD!! 05:26 everybody 05:26 So go die. And don't come back. (Lenny) 05:26 nu 05:26 lol 05:26 by 05:26 (rage) 05:26 (smug) 05:26 >:{ 05:26 (rage2) 05:26 Uh... 05:26 NOOOOOOOOOO 05:27 JAKE 05:27 lol 05:27 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 05:27 (rage) 05:27 (rage) (rage2) 05:27 I love how there are more mods than non-mods in chat 05:27 I'll try different pages now... 05:27 The last thing the Archprophet sells is 05:27 Grr... 05:27 If this is (rage1) and this is (rage2) is there a (rage3) ? 05:27 Oh there is 05:27 (rage4) 05:27 noice 05:27 (rage) 05:27 (llama) 05:27 (rage2) 05:27 so much for rage4... 05:27 How is that rage? 05:27 (rage2) 05:28 (rage3) 05:28 05:28 ^Actually me when dealing with life. 05:28 Özün Ples halp 05:28 lol 05:28 Me 2 05:28 The Archprophet sells window grilles for $20 each. 05:28 I’m thinking about renaming Özün Oldun 05:28 to Rem 05:28 Ugh. Load pages. 05:28 chat bots are not efficient 05:28 why 05:28 I'm done with editing 4 now 05:28 wut 05:28 w8 05:28 Tires 05:28 I mean 05:28 how are they not efficient? 05:28 Özün is such an amazing name 05:28 chat bots can't ban/kick rulebreakers 05:28 Y not? 05:28 They log 05:28 I kno 05:29 Özün Olitakí 05:29 well yeah TOTM 05:29 That's important 05:29 oh 05:29 Tires are not efficient - they have lots of friction 05:29 they’re not supposed to kick 05:29 they’re supposed to record 05:29 as Nobel said 05:29 wut 05:29 comparing bots to tyres doesn't work 05:29 Yes they are. Tires are supposed to have friction. 05:29 Without logging, we won't have evidence for serious issues 05:29 Lightbulbs are not efficient. More power goes to heat than light. 05:29 nobel to nobel 05:29 ... 05:29 How do you log tires? 05:29 ^^^ 05:29 Ye to ye 05:29 LED tho 05:29 Novel to novel. 05:29 why are u ppl comparing bots to lightbulbs WTF 05:29 rip archprophet 05:29 THIS IS WHY U SHOULD LIGHT YOURSELF ON FIRE ZATHUS! ITS MORE EFFICIENT 05:29 u will beh missed 05:30 Lightbulbs are edible 05:30 sigh. 05:30 A lightbulb is NOT A TIRE! 05:30 rest in rip in free pizzas 05:30 ^^ 05:30 EVERYBODY LIGHT THEMESELF 05:30 (rip8) 05:30 And a tire IS NOT A BOT 05:30 Now I have somewhere to go... 05:30 Friction also applies to lightbulbs. 05:30 Lol Archprophet 05:30 Lightbulb pizza IS a thing 05:30 SO vI can't upload images. 05:30 Did you know that lighting yourself on fire is good for your mental health? 05:30 Nooooo. 05:30 yeh sure 05:30 (rip) (rip2) (rip3) (rip4) 05:30 WHY??! WHY LIFE, WHY?!?! 05:30 While he may not be the most realistically Diep.io conception on DCoW, he is the most iconic. :/ 05:30 yeh, SURE 05:30 (why) 05:31 Chat pause 05:31 I'm... I... need some alone time. 05:31 We will never be able to reach another galaxy ._. 05:31 Robot are ye alright 05:31 He is up there as one of the most complex bosses to date. I'd say the title goes so far to Nostradamus or Glimpse of Panzer 05:31 sigh. 05:31 yea. 05:31 Well let's think about that, Zathus. He offers free pizza and free life insurance. 05:31 05:31 Who wouldn't say yes to that? 05:31 IDK 05:31 I'm just being... silly. 05:31 EXACTLY (EH) 05:31 Oh well. 05:31 #RESIST 05:31 His Necromancers are also apparently hot 05:31 (eh) 05:31 Ok then. But tires are not health insurance and pizzas are efficent. 05:31 ikr 05:31 but he doesn’t have hot waifus 05:31 Thanks for asking ursuul... 05:31 so how can he be respected? 05:31 Welcome Robot 05:31 Lol 05:32 im god, we need more waifus 05:32 ^ 05:32 I'll try to be a better intern. 05:32 We need a canon hot waifu for Archprophet now 05:32 are you saying that Panzer's waifus are trash? 05:32 ^ YES 05:32 He left. 05:32 w8... umm... 05:32 damn it Sm 05:32 But, right now, I need space. 05:32 oh god 05:32 lol 05:32 Bye. 05:32 Ok. 05:32 alright Robot 05:32 cya 05:32 What is death 05:32 Bye. 05:32 what is lyfe? 05:32 Robotguy, you dont need to be a better intern 05:32 Death is The Harbinger 05:32 What happens 05:32 We should ask Zeach to build a smokin hawt waifu for archprophet 05:32 You are already the best intern :D 05:32 jk 05:32 yes 05:32 w8 05:32 hawt = 05:33 equals... 05:33 lewd 05:33 OH HELL NO 05:33 NOT AGAIN 05:33 (l-lewd) 05:33 aw 05:33 XD 05:33 Is death life? 05:33 phew 05:33 (l-l-lewd) 05:33 Here goes TOTMG again 05:33 Life death? 05:33 puritanism FTW 05:33 (ass) 05:33 Ursuul u should replace the poll with the new colorskeem 05:33 oyes 05:33 Speaking of hot waifus..... 05:33 (lewt) 05:33 Please make sense. 05:33 I did MOS 05:33 Me 05:33 (hawt) 05:33 (lol) 05:33 ^ 05:33 oh 05:33 wut no lol emote 05:33 hmm 05:33 aha 05:33 (erect) 05:34 (triplet) 05:34 When SMG says "Speaking of hot waifus..." 05:34 you know something is coming up... 05:34 Same.e 05:34 lul 05:34 the moment u realise 05:34 waifus eatting waffles 05:34 Everyone put a Tank Emoji 05:34 no 05:34 archy IS panzer 05:34 lol 05:34 (Mos) 05:34 yaay 05:34 (bewbz) 05:34 my emoji is not gone 05:34 (mothership) 05:34 Um 05:34 Not yet he isn't, TOTMG 05:34 (me me me) 05:34 Speaking of hot waifus, yall ever seen a bath tub full of mac-n-cheese? I took a 4 hour bath the other day in a solid tub of mac-n-cheese. 05:34 Oiiiii 05:34 (tri-angle) 05:34 (booster) 05:34 (factory) 05:34 Sm we already kno ur a slob 05:34 Shit gave me diabetes and heart failure from being sexy. 05:35 (overseer) 05:35 (hybrid) 05:35 Swipe left 05:35 (overlord) 05:35 (necromancer) 05:35 (deployer) 05:35 Keep going guys. 05:35 (Stalker) 05:35 (mothership) 05:35 (tank) 05:35 (stalker) 05:35 (smasher) 05:35 (twin) 05:35 (ranger) 05:35 (necromancer) 05:35 (predator) 05:35 POSTING TANK EMOJIS FTW 05:35 (predator) 05:35 (rainbowfrog) 05:35 (spike) 05:35 WTF STILL THE OLD PREDATOR 05:35 (landmine) 05:35 WTF 05:35 (landmine) 05:35 (master) 05:35 (spike) 05:35 (nuke) 05:35 ⎛ ⎠ ⎝ ⎞ 05:35 (nuke) 05:35 (megasmasher) 05:35 Broke the chain 05:35 (nuke2) 05:35 (tank) 05:35 (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) 05:35 (glory) 05:35 (tritrapper) 05:35 (tank) (sniper) (autogunner) 05:36 (twinflank) 05:36 oops 05:36 (garbage) 05:36 (autism) 05:36 (Mos) (Mos) (Mos) (Mos) (Mos) (Mos) 05:36 ahhh 05:36 Technology!!! 05:36 (tripletwin) (twin) (octotank) (autotrapper) (battleship) (flank) 05:36 that autism emoji BETTER BE A JOKE 05:36 (flank) 05:36 WOW TECHNOLOGY 05:36 lol 05:36 (tripletwin) 05:36 (twinflank) 05:36 (autosmasher) = best class in game 05:36 no 05:36 yandere dev is the best dev 05:36 (quadtank) 05:36 incorrect 05:36 wrong 05:36 correct 05:36 (oven) 05:37 (hybrid) is the best class. 05:37 no 05:37 also no 05:37 (factory) is OP 05:37 (stalin) better be an emote 05:37 :( 05:37 lol 05:37 (hitler) 05:37 Best is The New Tank. 05:37 Zath 05:37 Speaking of hilter 05:37 why is there no mussolini gif 05:37 get me that emote of Stalin looking down from the clouds concerned about the new Commies 05:37 (overtrapper) + (Auto Smasher) =Best tank in the universe 05:37 What 05:37 & hitler laughing in background 05:37 (sniper) is the best class. 05:37 maybe there should be an emote for all the INfamous dictators 05:37 &Lenin eating him 05:38 Who was that one guy who insisted the Level 1 Basic Tank was the best class in the game...? 05:38 Hitler, Stalin, Lenin, Mussolini, Trump (jk) 05:38 FishyKevin? 05:38 Nien 05:38 NIEN 05:38 ⚢ ⚣⚲ ⚢ ⚣ ⚤ ⚥ ⚦ ⚧ ⚨ ⚩ ☿ ♁ ⚯ 05:38 lol 05:38 oo 05:38 theses are real characters 05:38 LOL 05:38 Me gusta 05:38 ROFLOL 05:38 The Level 1 Tank can outrun a Crasher. 05:38 ROFLOLMAO 05:38 ROFLOLMFAO 05:38 brb 05:38 Facebook has 53 Genders 05:38 getting dat emote 4 u Zath 05:38 WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK 05:38 chill 05:38 Ikr 05:38 MY BROWSER NOW AUTO DOWNLOADS SFW'S 05:39 ??????????? 05:39 You can become a car 05:39 Zathus 05:39 Nice 05:39 hey 05:39 car and ikr rhyme 05:39 Sm 05:39 well if you say ikr by its letters 05:39 rip Sm 05:39 FUCK U CHROME 05:39 URSUUL 05:39 (rip) 05:39 sfw = safe for work 05:39 Lol 05:39 is there a hungarian diep wiki 05:39 ew 05:39 er* 05:39 anwser ples 05:39 swf 05:39 w8 05:39 whatever the extension is 05:39 did u just say ew to sfws 05:39 wut 05:39 no i meant to say er 05:39 (wut) 05:39 Is there a Canadian Diep.io Wikia (lenny) 05:39 OR DID YOU??? 05:40 swf's are the shit dude 05:40 @Ursuul 05:40 -X FILES THEME- 05:40 jk 05:40 uh 05:40 there is 05:40 swf's can have good porn in them 05:40 OR AM I????? 05:40 jk 05:40 What nationality is 05:40 lol 05:40 AMERICAN DIEP vs BRIT DIEP 05:40 France 05:40 fr:Wikia Diep.io 05:40 French 05:40 CONTINUE THE DIEP EMOTE CHAIN 05:40 (tank) 05:40 oops 05:40 No 05:40 (autogunner) 05:40 (tripleshot) 05:40 (annihilator) 05:40 (pentashot) 05:40 (destroyer) 05:40 Nono 05:40 (spreadshot) 05:40 Ursuul 05:40 (NIEN) 05:40 ples 05:40 anwser 05:40 (ranger) 05:40 (ac) 05:40 (arenacloser) 05:40 I'll kik 05:40 (xhunter) 05:41 (Lenny) 05:41 Jk 05:41 Let's stop then. 05:41 awww 05:41 :( 05:41 (cry) 05:41 jk 05:41 (tank) 05:41 ;) 05:41 lol wut now you're doing it 05:41 Here: diep.io/#B82A3A79BB30DB559FCC 05:41 lads 05:41 refresh chat 05:42 new stalin emote 05:42 Wait! 05:42 (stalin) 05:42 YAAAS 05:42 lol 05:42 first stalin 05:42 by mos 05:42 Chat appears to be dying down 05:43 may soon get to work on Main Page 05:43 (stalin) 05:43 Anyone in the Sandbox? 05:43 LOLWTF 05:43 (cringe) 05:43 aw no cringe emote 05:43 Thats very tiny 05:43 lol 05:43 (stalin) 05:43 what’s tiny 05:43 The stalin emote 05:43 LOLWUT 05:43 dude 05:43 it’s huge 05:43 LOLOLOLWUTWUTWTF 05:43 Not for me 05:43 reload again 05:43 clear cache 05:44 Ursuul 05:44 (stalin) 05:44 made hungarian wiki 05:44 the (stalin) emote is huge 05:44 where 05:44 Bottom. 05:44 link MOS 05:44 http://hu.diepio.wikia.com/wiki/ 05:44 ZATHUS DON'T TELL US THAT YOU WANT IT TO BE 2000px 05:44 o 05:44 How does one clear the cache again on Chrome? 05:44 Havent done it in a LONG time. 05:44 Anyone? 05:44 ctrl shit r 05:44 shift lol 05:45 (stalin) 05:45 LOL 05:45 Oh there we go 05:45 So Ursuul 05:45 Zath 05:45 do ye like new Wordmark 05:45 Will i get somethin 05:45 uh 05:45 for what MOS 05:45 Yeah :D 05:45 first I will link to your Wiki 05:45 (Stalin) 05:45 on main page 05:45 I wish we could play bosses in Sandbox. 05:46 & anytime you make a new page 05:46 (stalin) 05:46 tell me so I can link to it 05:46 tell u the wiki 05:46 Yay, thanks Z 05:46 kk 05:46 http://hu.diepio.wikia.com/wiki/ 05:46 you’ll actually have to work on it tho 05:46 Lol 05:46 translations n such 05:46 The cult of Panzer is (illuminati) 05:46 CONFIRMED 05:46 Ursuul 05:46 idk 05:46 c 05:47 -X FILES THEME- 05:47 i want revards (lenny) 05:47 like the best wiki 05:47 Revards 05:47 �� 05:47 rewards 05:47 (lol) 05:47 (lel) 2017 03 07